Embodiments disclosed in the present technology relate generally to pet training, and more specifically to an automatic pet training device and method of operating same.
Conventional pet training is performed in-person by the pet owner or professional pet trainer. Training can be done one-on-one with individual animals or with may be performed in a group setting. Pet training, especially for younger animals, requires many hours, spent daily, to train not only the pet's behavior, but also to train the pet to do tricks, such as sit, lay, turn around, etc. Proper training requires constant positive reinforcement, which is usually though the use of edible objects or treats. Training at this early stage can be quite time consuming for the owners, especially if the owner works outside the home. Pets that do not have constant reinforcement of what they are learning may not learn as quickly.
Additionally, some pets exhibit behavioral problems when left alone. Destructive or aggressive behavior may be the result of boredom and/or separation anxiety when the pet is left alone. Owners have limited choices to address these issues. One option is to take their pet to a boarding facility during the day. However, this option can be rather costly. Other options, such as asking friends or family to watch the animal all day, may not be feasible for every pet owner.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an affordable pet training device that reinforces a particular behavior, such as performing tricks, as well as provides the animal with an activity to reduce boredom and alleviate separation anxiety.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote generally the same elements.